Jetray (Classic)
Jetray (alternatively spelled as Jet Ray)Some end credits of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Appearance Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, black outlines on his face, yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Video Games, Jetray wore a blue motion capture suit. In Heroes United, the black stripes on Jetray's body are straight rather than lightning-bolted. Jetray Mocap Suit.png|Jetray in Video Games Jetray_HU.png|Jetray in Heroes United Powers and Abilities VoV1 (249).png|Flight ATG (479).png|Neuroshock Blasts TFB1 (245).png|Space Survivability EotB (188).png|Hyperspace Entrance Fused (95).png|Underwater Breathing Fame (239).png|Enhanced Durability TEoME (172).png|Enhanced Strength BoaF (461).png|Prehensile Feet TO (71).png|Prehensile Tail Jetray is Ben's fastest flier as he can fly at supersonic speeds. Jetray maneuvers through the air with little to no flapping and accelerates to speeds greater than light with ease. Jetray is capable of maneuvering through space, a task which no amount of flapping would allow.The Final Battle: Part 1 Jetray's flight speed even allows him to go into hyperspace, which means he can travel across interstellar distances in moments.Eye of the Beholder It would appear that Jetray has an additional key to flight beyond his wings. In proportion to his size, he has a very short wingspan, although his weight is unknown. Jetray can fire green neuroshock blasts from his eyes and tail.All That Glitters These blasts are strong enough to paralyze a PyroniteEverybody Talks About the Weather and can even cause great discomfort to a Vaxasaurian.Good Copy, Bad Copy Jetray is durable enough to withstand gunfire from a fighter jet.Fame Jetray has enhanced strength, which he demonstrated in his battles with Alan and Ultimate Kevin.The Enemy of My Enemy Jetray's strength extends to his feet, which are prehensile, as he was able to carry a Vaxasaurian in the air with his feet without being tired or weighed down. In addition to his feet, his tail is also prehensile, as shown when Jetray carried Gwen while flying up in the air.Trade-Off Jetray is highly adaptive underwater.Pier PressureThe Final Battle: Part 2Fused Although Jetray has never trained himself to do so, Swift's neuroshock blasts are capable of starting fires.Weapon XI: Part 1 Weaknesses GCBC (447).png|Trapped in Webbing VG (187).png|Vulnerability to Neuroshock Blasts Jetray's neuroshock blasts can hurt himself, as seen when they struck him after being deflected by the StalkerVideo Games Despite his durability, Jetray felt great discomfort from being fired at by a fighter jet. Jetray's neuroshock blasts are useless against certain non-living targets, such as robots.Hero Time Jetray cannot walk very well due to his proportionally thin hind limbs. Jetray can be ensnared by an Arachnichimp's webs. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Jetray first appeared in Everybody Talks About the Weather, where he defeated Alan and discovered some suspicious-looking crop circles while in the air. *In All That Glitters, Jetray was defeated by Michael Morningstar. *In Max Out, Jetray battled some DNAliens and destroyed some of their trucks. *In Pier Pressure, Jetray pursued Julie who had been taken captive by Ship. After finding them, Jetray revealed his secret to Julie. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Jetray was defeated by Verdona. *In Paradox, Jetray fought the Trans-Dimensional Monster. *In Darkstar Rising, Jetray briefly battled Darkstar before turning into Humungousaur. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Jetray fought Negative Echo Echo but was trapped by Negative Spidermonkey, forcing Jetray to switch into Chromastone. *In Save the Last Dance, Jetray briefly appeared before the Omnitrix forcibly changed him straight into Big Chill. *In Pet Project, Jetray flew to where Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were. *In Inside Man, Jetray battled some DNAliens to get the Oscillator Key, but was unable to destroy it when he decided to rescue Tyler instead. *In Birds of a Feather, Jetray saved Lu from falling to his death. *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Jetray battled an army of DNAliens before switching into Swampfire. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Jetray flew to help Gwen and Kevin fight Ssserpent and switched into Cannonbolt. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Jetray was defeated by Vilgax, so he switched into Big Chill. *In Inferno, Jetray destroyed a bomb and escaped the explosion. *In Simple, Jetray was used to fly down to the red troops. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Jetray battled the Vreedle Brothers before transforming into Echo Echo. *In Singlehanded, Jetray escaped some Vulpimancers in the Null Void and went to look for Max's old lair. *In If All Else Fails, Jetray hyperspace-traveled to Augstaka (off-screen) to bring Reinrassig III to Earth. Later, Jetray flew towards the Highbreed Tree Monster to get inside of it. *In Trade-Off, Jetray flew with Gwen on a mission to stop the Forever Knights. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Jetray fought Vilgax until he reverted. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Jetray destroyed some asteroids, but failed to destroy a giant one. Later, Jetray flew to Albedo's lair. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Jetray escaped from Vilgax and the explosion caused by the Chimerian Hammer. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Jetray flew away from a Forever Knight castle. Later, he battled Humungousaur. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Jetray was seen on TV. Later, Jetray battled some Air Force planes and saved one of the pilots. *In Video Games, Jetray was scanned by Oliver Thompson. Later, Jetray failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot to Handle, Jetray saved Gwen and fought P'andor. *In Andreas' Fault, Jetray entered the Forever Knight castle, he encountered Argit and Andreas. *In Fused, Jetray defeated Ra'ad. *In Hero Time, Jetray failed to defeat Computron's Minions, so he switched into Armodrillo. *In Where the Magic Happens, Jetray tried to fight some stone creatures in Ledgerdomain, but was unable to fly, so he switched into Cannonbolt instead. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Jetray battled Ultimate Kevin on the Rust Bucket 3. *In Eye of the Beholder, Jetray went into hyperspace to meet up with Gwen, Kevin, Julie, and Ship. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Jetray went to Gwen's house to get Kevin. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Jetray destroyed the Hands of Armageddon, which resulted in Eon's defeat. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Jetray went to fight Ssserpent but found his shedded skin instead. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Jetray flew to the Rust Bucket 3 to meet with Gwen and Kevin. *In Couples Retreat, Jetray was defeated by Darkstar twice. *In The Eggman Cometh, Jetray flew around with the evolution ray on his chest, evolving all of the mutant chickens into normal chickens and unknowingly evolving the Bellwood Sheriff's intelligence to superhuman levels. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used a combination of Jetray's flight and strength to stop the Rust Bucket 3 from crash-landing. ;Kevin *In Inspector 13, the Ultimatrix turned Kevin into Jetray. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Jetray appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' (first appearance) *''All That Glitters'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Paradox'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' (cameo) *''Pet Project'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' (x2; cameo) *''Trade-Off'' (cameo) *''The Secret of Chromastone'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' ;Albedo ;Season 2 *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Video Games'' (x2) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Fused'' *''Hero Time'' ;Season 2 *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' ;Season 3 *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''Couples Retreat'' (x2) *''The Eggman Cometh'' ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' ;Kevin ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *''The New Order'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Backcountry Battleground'' *''Flag'' *''Hero Times Two'' *''Black Knight's Flight'' Albedo *''Double Trouble'' ;Chapter Books *''Triple Threat'' *''The Dark of Knight'' *''Galaxy Wars'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omnimatch'' *''Toon Creator'' Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Jetray is a playable alien in the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable versions of the game. Jetray is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Bombs Away! level. Jetray is able to use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps. He can also dive underwater and move freely, something that the rest of Ben's aliens and Ben himself are unable to do. Jetray is used at the end of the A Few Bad Eggs level to escape the collapsing facility underneath Parksville. Jetray is vital for progression on the A Few Bad Eggs, Rural Rumble, Running on Autopilot, and A Change in the Weather levels of the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Jetray is a playable alien in the game. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Jetray was temporarily locked until Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Jetray is able to glide and ride on wind currents to temporarily increase his altitude like Big Chill. However, he can do so for considerably longer distances and with greater speed than Big Chill. Tri Shot is an unlockable combo move for Jetray. Jetray is vital for progression on the Null Void level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Jetray and Murk Upchuck are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Jetray is able to use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps in the Null Void. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Jetray is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Jetray was temporarily locked. Jetray was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 9. Jetray is able to double jump and use his sonic dash to quickly cross long gaps. Jetray is the last alien used in the game, in order to escape the collapsing catacombs after the battle with Hex. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a portmanteau of a "jet", a fast aircraft vehicle, and "manta ray", the creature his appearance is based on. Additionally, he can fire neuroshock rays, adding to the "ray" part of his name. Trivia *Jetray had concept art drawn by Eric Canete, whereas his final design was created by Glenn Wong, with color styling by Chris Hooten. *Jetray's voice was somewhat high-pitched until Paradox, where it became deeper. *Dwayne McDuffie wrote an underwater battle scene for Jetray, but it was scrapped. *In Fame, Jimmy thought Jetray's name was "Jeffrey" until Ben corrected him, similar to how a kid at Ben's school called Four Arms "Quad Hands" until he was corrected by Ben in Goodbye and Good Riddance. *Even though Jetray is more adaptive in water, Ben mostly uses him for aerial fights or traveling through space. *Jetray's flight and neuroshock blasts are reminiscent of the dragon-like Zok, of The Herculoids. *Jetray is the only regular alien featured in both Alien Force and Ultimate Alien who does not appear in Omniverse. **However, he was mentioned in Tummy Trouble, Weapon XI: Part 1, and The Color of Monkey. *Ben 23 does not have an alternate counterpart to Jetray in his Omnitrix. * Jetray is the final alien used in Alien Force. References Crew Statements Glenn Wong Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males